Brûlée
by La Souris Noire
Summary: La légende de Brûlée est connue chez les enfants et Anana décide de tenter le rituel pour l'invoquer.


Merci de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire.

Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de la famille Charlotte mais le pouvoir de Charlotte Brûlée m'a un peu fait penser à une légende urbaine du nom de Bloody Mary. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette légende, il s'agit d'une femme ensanglantée qui apparait dans un miroir si on l'appelle trois fois. Et apparement, elle tuerait celui ou celle qui l'a invoquée.

Alors j'ai voulu tenter de reprendre cette légende avec des personnages de la famille Charlotte. Donc il y'a Brûlée dans le rôle de Bloody Mary et Anana dans le rôle de la personne l'invoquant et les jumeaux Dolce et Dragée en personnages secondaires.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclamer**: One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eichiiro Oda

* * *

Une étrange légende dit que si on se met devant un miroir alors que minuit sonne à la lumière de deux bougies disposées e chaque côté du miroir et que l'on dit Brûlée trois fois, une grande et terrifiante femme, avec une cicatrice sur le visage, apparaît et lacère de façon horrible le visage de la personne.

Cette légende était devenue un jeu chez les enfants qui s'essayaient à ce rituel pour rire mais qui, apparement, aurait réellement invoqué quelque chose car certains de ces enfants auraient été retrouvés morts le visage affreusement mutilé et ceux qui étaient retrouvés vivants étaient traumatisés et parfois se suicidaient.

C'est pourquoi, les parents interdisaient formellement à leurs enfants d'essayer d'invoquer celle que l'on connaissait à présent sous le nom de Brûlée.

Pourquoi ce surnom ? Personne ne le savait. Mais toujours est-il qu'il était devenu le nom officiel de cette entité démoniaque.

Mais la jeune Charlotte Anana s'en fichait. C'était une petite fille qui était un peu perturbée. En effet, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance d'éventrer ses peluches, d'arracher la tête et de démembrer ses poupées. De plus, il était même dit par certains proches de la famille Charlotte qu'elle avait déjà menacé des personnes avec un couteau de cuisine et qu'elle s'en servait pour faire des sévices sur ces jouets que l'on retrouvaient dans un triste état après. Il avait même questions de petits animaux même si ça semblait plus tenir de la rumeur que d'un fait réel. Mais une chose était certaine, cette petite avait un certain amour pour le sadisme et la violence et une consultation psychologique lui aurait été certainement bénéfique.

C'est pourquoi, elle n'avait pas d'amis car trop flippante. Uniquement ses deux grands frères Dolce et Dragée, deux jumeaux de neuf ans, arrivaient à la supporter.

Aussi quand la fillette apprit le rituel de Brûlée, elle se mit en tête l'idée d'essayer juste pour voir si elle existait vraiment. Et elle en communiqua l'idée à ses frères dans le but qu'ils l'aide.

\- Mais tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, Anana !

\- Bien, sûr que si, Dolce.

\- Mais c'est dangereux !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Dragée ! Moi, j'y crois pas mais si elle existe vraiment, ce serait génial de la voir en vrai.

Manifestement, il était impossible de faire changer la petite fille d'avis et les jumeaux se regardèrent apeurés.

\- Il faut prévenir maman, fit Dragée.

\- Elle s'en fiche, tu le sais bien, lui rappela Dolce.

\- Mais alors, Anana…

Le plus jeune des jumeaux ne finit pas sa phrase frissonnant à l'idée des mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, son aîné tenta de le rassurer en le remarquant :

\- Après, il est vrai qu'on ne sait pas si Brûlée est réelle mais je doute fort que ce soit le cas. Je veux dire, tout le monde a un miroir et cette idée de rituel est stupide.

\- Donc, il faut laisser Anana faire ce rituel ?

\- De toute façon, si on tente de l'empêcher, elle va nous menacer avec son couteau et peut-être nous faire du mal.

Dragée hocha la tête. Mais il continuait d'avoir peur malgré tout et Dolce ne semblait pas très rassuré lui non plus. Ils aimaient énormément leur petite sœur mais elle les terrifiaient également.

Brûlée fascinait Anana par sa légende. En effet, elle avait essayer de chercher quelques informations sur elle et avait lu que c'était à l'origine une femme assez jolie mais qu'elle avait eu un accident qui l'aurait défigurée. Moquée par son apparence devenue repoussante, elle en serait devenue folle et elle aurait pactisé avec le Diable pour se venger en défigurant toutes les personnes qui l'invoquerait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle apparaîtrait dans les miroirs qui étaient un puissant objet de communication entre le monde des esprits et des hommes.

Et plus elle en savait sur cette entité et plus la gamine aux cheveux roses voulait tenter de l'invoquer car elle lui plaisait bien. Et même si ses frères essayaient désespérément de la raisonner, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Dolce et Dragée ne savaient plus quoi faire et hésitait à en parler à quelqu'un mais ils ne savaient vers qui se tourner. Charlotte Linlin, leur mère, se fichait éperdument de ce que ses enfants faisaient, leur père était mort depuis longtemps et personne dans leur entourage ne se préoccupait d'eux.

Les jumeaux finirent alors par abandonner car ils ne voyaient vraiment pas quel nouvel argument pourrait convaincre leur sœur pour stopper sa fascination pour Brûlée. Et puis, d'un point de vue purement rationnel, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour de novembre, Anana veillait attendant minuit. Elle avait fermé la porte de la salle de bains et allumé deux bougies, volées dans un tiroir du salon avec une boité d'allumettes pour les allumer, qu'elle avait positionnées de chaque côté du miroir. Elle fixait la surface en verre réfléchissante ses yeux rouges brillant d'un léger éclat malsain.

Minuit sonna alors à la pendule du salon et rapidement, la fillette se mit à psalmodier :

\- Brûlée, Brûlée, Brûlée.

Trois fois comme le demandait le rituel d'invocation.

Rien ne se passa et déçue, Anana s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand la surface du miroir se mit à onduler comme de l'eau et une femme apparue. Elle était grande avec des cheveux violets, un nez rouge et crochu comme celui d'une sorcière et une affreuse cicatrice sur son visage. Elle fixa sans rien dire Anana pendant quelques secondes. La fillette, elle bouillonnait d'une grande joie intérieure d'avoir réussi son rituel.

\- J'ai réussi, fit la petite fille. Vous existez vraiment !

Les bougies s'éteignirent alors.

Dans leur lit, Dolce et Dragée dormaient comme des bébés l'un sur chaque côté du lit. Quand tout-à-coup, ils furent réveillé par un grand bruit de verre brisé et un cri terrifiant. Effrayés, ils eurent pour premier réflexe de se cacher sous leur couette. Mais se souvenant de leur petite sœur, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et sortirent de leur chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains.

Et là, ils découvrirent avec horreur Anana évanouie sur le grand tapis en matière absorbante le visage ensanglanté et terriblement mutilé. En regardant en direction du miroir, ils virent que ce dernier était brisé et des bouts de verres étaient dans toute la pièce signe que l'impact qui avait cassé le miroir avait été très fort. Ils comprirent de suite que Brûlée avait encore frappé.


End file.
